Grande Hotel
by Thaissi
Summary: Essa é clássica... quem nunca escreveu sobre o Rony e a Mione? Em seu quinto ano Rony e Hermione percebem que para ser feliz muitas vezes é preciso passar por cima do orgulho.


**Nota da autora:**Essa é uma songfic no estilo Rony e Mione. Pra quem gosta do casal é uma boa pedida. Críticas e sugestões para thaissi@ig.com.br

GRANDE HOTEL 

_ **Se a gente não tivesse feito tanta coisa **_

**_               Se não tivesse dito tanta coisa _**

               Se não tivesse se enganado tanto 

**_               Podia Ter vivido um amor grande hotel. _**

****

    Ela estava sentada na cama,lembrando.Não entendera direito o que aconteceu no ano anterior,mas agora já sabia.Ela estava apaixonada e não sabia direito como agir.E ela lembrou de tudo que aconteceu:ele passou a festa inteira de cara fechada e no final armou aquela discussão ridícula da qual todos sabiam o motivo menos ele.Ela demorou pra admitir que gostava dele mas enfim a máscara caiu:ela amava Rony. 

    Do outro lado do dormitório,deitado em sua cama ele pensava.Ele que sempre a ridicularizou agora não conseguia tira-la do pensamento.Riu ao se lembrar do ano passado quando ele morreu de ciúmes vendo-a com outro e por fim armou aquela discussão sem propósito.Demorou pra ele admitir que era ciúme o que ele sentiu ao ver a Mione,a Sua Mione dançando com o Krum.Sua Mione...ele estava até tentando ler ´´Hogwarts,uma história`` por causa dela,logo ele que não gostava de ler. 

              _ **Se a gente não dissesse tudo tão depressa **_

**_               Se não quisesse tudo tão depressa _**

**_               Se não tivesse exagerado a dose _**

**_               Podia Ter vivido um grande amor. _**

****

    No outro dia de manhã ele levantou chamando Harry para tomarem café.Quando desceram para o salão comunal Mione já os esperava. 

---Bom dia dorminhocos! 

---Bom dia Mione!---Harry respondeu ainda sonolento. 

---Dorminhoco,eu?Faz uma hora que eu tô em pé tentando acordar o Harry.E olha que eu fiquei até tarde ontem,lendo. 

---Lendo?!E desde quando você lê?---Mione brincou divertida.---Lê o que?A Plaiboy? 

---Eu leio sim,desde que o assunto me interesse.---responde Rony passando pela Mulher gorda.E dirigindo-se a Harry:---O que é Plaiboy? 

---É uma revista trouxa de mulher pelada.---Harry responde rindo.---E vamos comer que eu tô com fome. 

   Durantte o café os meninos percebem que uma coruja deixa uma carta para Mione que olha o remetente e guarda cuidadosamente.Eles se olham ma continuam calados,comendo. 

   Um pouco mais tarde Rony vê mione sentada na margem do lago e senta de junto dela.Ela parecia um pouco triste.Quando ele se senta ela fecha o papel que estava lendo rapidamente. 

---Carta do Vitinho é? 

---Não é nada disso Rony,só que a carta é minha e eu não quero mostrar. E pára de chamar ele de Vitinho! 

---Eu quero chamar ele de Vitinho?Porque eu não posso chamar ?---disse ele enquanto fingia querer pegar a carta. 

---Eu não gosto que você o chame assim.E pára de se meter na minha vida!A carta é minha e mesmo se fosse do Vítor você  não teria nada a ver com isso!---ela agora já estava irritada e vermelha. 

---Eu não estou me metendo na sua vida!Só tava preocupado daquele idiota querer se aproveitar de você. 

---Ele não é um idiota,Rony.E não quer se aproveitar de mim só porque tem coragem de assumir os próprios sentimentos,diferente de você. 

---E quem disse que eu não assumo meus sentimentos?Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero.---dizendo isso colou seus lábios nos dela. 

    Uma luta interior se travava em Hermione.De um lado seu coração dizia para beija-lo e do outro a raiva e o orgulho lhe diziam para se soltar. Depois de um tempo,o orgulho venceu e ela empurrou-o e saiu correndo. 

              ** _Um dia o caminhão atropelou a paixão _**

**_               Sem os teus carinhos e tua atenção _**

**_               O nosso amor se transformou em rotina!_**

    Hermione corria de volta ao castelo.´´Meu Deus,porque eu tinha de ser tão idiota e empurra-lo daquele jeito?``De repente ela sentiu que batia em alguém.Ergueu o rosto para ver quem era. 

---Mione?!porque você está chorando? 

---É que...eu briguei com o Rony. 

    E ela contou tudo:que estav lendo a carta que tinha recebido da mãe e Rony viu e pensou que era do Krum e eles começaram a brigar e no fim ele beijou-a e ela saiu correndo. 

---Mas eu sempre pensei que você gostava do Rony... 

---E eu gosto,não sei o que me deu.agora ele vai ficar pensando que eu não gosto dele.---e começou a chorar novamente. 

---Calma Mione,vai dar tudo certo.---Harry abraçou-a meio sem jeito. 

    Um pouco distante dali,Rony observava tudo chocado.´´Então era por isso que ela o empurou.Ela gostava do Harry!`` 

              _ **Qual o segredo da felicidade **_

**_               Será preciso ficar só pra se viver? _**

**_               Qual o sentido da realidade _**

**_               Será preciso ficar só? _**

**_               Só pra se viver!_**

    De noite,depois do jantar,Mione procurava Rony no salão comunal.Como não achou,ela se sentou em um canto do salão.Durante o jantar ele nem olhou para ela e sentou bem longe.´´Deve estar muito chateado.Preciso encontra-lo para me explicar.`` Nesse momento Rony desceu a escada do dormitório e passou por ela.E ia passando direto quando ela pediu. 

---Rony,espera!Eu preciso falar com você. 

---E o seu namorado vai deixar?Ele pode não gostar 

---Namorado?Do que você tá falando? 

---Do motivo pelo qual você me empurrou aquela hora.Eu vi você e o Harry abraçados depois.—ele falava num tom de desafio. 

---Deixa de ser idiota Rony Weasley!—Algumas pessoas começaram a prestar atenção na discussão---O Harry não é meu namorado e nunca vai ser!---o salão inteiro parou pra ouvir a briga. 

---Mas então me explique porque Mione!Eu não entendo! 

---Não precisa entender Rony---ela agora estava na frente dele---Eu fui uma idiota.Mas  não significa que eu não possa corrigir isso agora!---e dizendo isso beijou ele. 

    O salão inteiro aplaudia o casal, rindo.Mas eles não se importaram. Queriam apenas curtir o momento de felicidade. 

               **_Será preciso ficar só pra se viver? _**

**_               Só pra se viver! _**


End file.
